


About Time

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, human!Cas, motel sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's almost 5am and I just finished this, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize, I'm sleepy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 5am and I just finished this, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize, I'm sleepy.

There were things Castiel liked about being human; pb&j sandwiches, taking showers in the bunker and watching re-runs of Doctor Sexy MD with Dean were a few. The list of things he didn't like was much longer; pain, of course was probably the worst, but the sudden wave of emotion wasn't great either. Both were overwhelming , but he could understand their necessity to a point. What he didn't understand was his body's insistence that he should wake up every few days with a full, maddeningly obvious erection. 

It didn't seem to serve any particular purpose - not one that he was aware of at any rate. So he ignored it, but it didn't stop, and the more often it happened, the more frustrated he got. This was definitely one of the things he wasn't supposed to talk to Sam and Dean about, and so he ended up ignoring it or sneaking away to some corner of the bunker to deal with it. The latter was usually followed by a sinking sense of shame that lasted much longer than he would like, and so he usually just ended up uncomfortable and irritable.

Today just so happened to be one of those days. He had hoped working a case would serve as a good enough distraction, but as it turned out, that was not the case. Dean was still acting like an overprotective mother, not letting Cas out of his sight, and being in such close proximity to the elder Winchester was _not_ helping to distract him. 

He had spent half the day trying to keep away from Dean while simultaneously pretending to be a professional FBI agent and not drawing attention to himself. When they finally returned to the hotel, all he wanted to do was sit down and relax - preferably as far away from Dean as he could. Of course, things didn't work out exactly as he had hoped. They never did. 

They had only been home for an hour, maybe less, when Sam offered to go and pick up food. Dean was obviously thrilled that he didn't have to move, and shouted after his brother to remember the pie. Castiel couldn't bring himself to share Dean's good mood; being alone with Dean was the opposite of what he wanted right now. 

Settling on the opposite end of the worn pull-out couch, he flicked the TV on, jumping through channels, more than once skipping past Doctor Sexy in his restlessness. The fourth time he skipped past it, Dean leaned over.

"Gimme that, you obviously don't want to watch anything that's on." He tried to grab the remote, but Cas pulled back defensively for no reason other than he didn't want Dean to have the remote. It was childish, he knew, but he was in a bad enough mood that he really didn't care. Dean smirked at him like it was some kind of game, and Castiel didn't have a chance to react before the other man was on top of him. He barely pulled his hand away, holding it above his head before Dean could grab the remote. 

Dean reached up, his entire body sliding against Cas'. The realization hit them both at the same time they hit the floor. The remote was sitting firmly beneath Dean's palm, but he was staring down at Cas, who was beneath him, deliberately away.

"Cas, you're- that why you've been acting all awkward today?"

"I haven't been acting abnormally, Dean."

"Like fuck, you haven't. Dude, you should-"

"I know what you're going to say, Dean. Don't."

Dean fell silent but he didn't move, still on his hands and knees over him. Cas shifted to the side, bumping Dean's knee with his hip, but he didn't move. After a few minutes he gave up, not wanting to move for fear of making the situation even more awkward, and simply folding his arms over his face. 

"I have an idea," Dean announced, sitting back on his heels before rising up and crossing to the door. Castiel watched him lock the door and come back. He didn't know why he made no effort to get up - perhaps because the farthest he could get away would be about ten feet from where he was - but he didn't, and he shortly realized Dean was coming back to him. 

The man knelt back down, knees on either side of Castiel's ankles, and slowly shifted up until he was practically sitting on Cas' thighs. His words caught in his throat but his eyes remained focused, following Dean's every move. Dean wasn't looking at him as his hands slid beneath the fabric of his shirt, fingers barely brushing his skin. 

If Dean noticed the little gasp that passed Castiel's lips, he didn't show it, turning his attention to his now bare stomach. Warm breath dusted across his skin and he could feel goose bumps rise down his arms, tilting his head back as Dean leaned further over him, pressing soft kisses to his stomach. Dean hummed as he moved up his chest, flicking his tongue at one of Cas' nipples as if to try and break his silence. 

Cas' cock twitched visibly through his pants and he shifted his hips in search of much-needed friction. Dean huffed a soft laugh in response, unrelenting as he covered every inch of Castiel in the same soft kisses, sucking little red marks into the more sensitive areas. Cas couldn't help the quiet moans that escaped him, his breath growing increasingly unstable. 

He wanted to ask _why_ \- why was Dean doing this, why now? - but he clamped his mouth shut, afraid that he might stop if he spoke up. A kiss to the underside of his jaw, pulled his focus back and he stared up into doubtful green eyes. 

"Is this okay?" Dean asked, breathless, "you kinda gapped out on me for a minute there."

"Yes," he whispered in return, sighing as he arched into the hunter's touch, "yes." It seemed to be the only encouragement Dean needed, shifting up to kiss Cas' neck as his hands worked at the buttons of his bunched up shirt. Dean grinned at him. 

"You're so beautiful, Cas y'know that?" he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear, sending shivers through Castiel's entire body, "so fucking perfect."

Cas closed his eyes, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth with a quiet groan, "Dean, please-"

"You sure, Babe?" 

Dean's face was still pressed against his neck, but he didn't miss the name and he hummed his appreciation, sliding his hands up Dean's arms. Pleasure sparked through him and he moaned loudly as Dean rolled his hips, bringing their clothed erections together roughly. 

"Fuck, Dean _yes_ , please."

Dean hummed as he trailed kisses back down his body, biting at the fabric of Cas' pants before quickly undoing them and pushing them down with his boxers, into a heap on the floor. He mouthed at the head of Cas' cock, taking him in almost immediately. Cas' hips bucked up voluntarily, pressing further into the wet heat of Dean's mouth. 

The sensations were almost unbearable, and he had to force himself not to thrust up and just _take_ , groaning loudly as Dean's nose pressed into the soft curls below his naval. Dean pulled back frustratingly slowly, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him back down again. 

Cas' hands were in his hair, fingers curled tightly as he pumped his hips in time with Dean's movements with as much restraint as he could muster. He was reduced to whimpers, chanting Dean's name over and over. Three fingers pressed against his lips and he opened easily, licking along their underside and drawing moan from Dean that seemed to reverberate through his whole body. 

His leg was lifted to rest on Dean's shoulder and the fingers withdrew from his mouth, moving down to slide over his entrance, drawing a string of expletives from him as one finger pushed in up to the first knuckle. Dean's head jerked back with an obscene 'pop' and he stared down at Cas in disbelief. 

"You got a filthy mouth, Cas." 

He tipped his head back against the carpet, " _Dean_ -" 

Dean pushed in all the way, rewarded with a gasp as he started thrusting in, adding a second finger shortly after. Cas writhed beneath him, unable to push back properly. He tugged Dean up by his arm, holding his gaze as he caught his breath. The hunter stared back at him with the same desperation that Castiel felt, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

"I want you, Dean." 

"Okay baby, gimme a sec." Dean withdrew his fingers, pressing a quick kiss to Cas' stomach as he stood, shedding his shirt as he crossed to his bed at the far side of the room. Dean returned after what seemed like ages, pushing his own pants and boxers to the floor as he knelt between Cas' knees. 

Warm hands slid up his sides again and Castiel hummed in response, fumbling for the bottle by his hip. Flipping it open, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, warming the gel in his hand before leaning up and reaching down to wrap his fingers around Dean's cock. 

The answering groan only encouraged Castiel as Dean thrust forward into his hand, his breath hitching with each stroke. 

"Lie down."

Castiel complied, sliding his hands along Dean's thighs as Dean pressed forward, sliding in slowly, bottom lip held tightly between his teeth. When he was fully sheathed, he stilled, leaning forward onto his hands. 

It seemed as though a thousand words stood on the tip of Dean's tongue, refusing to be spoken out of fear or some twisted sense of self-preservation, but Castiel smiled up at him. He curled his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling him forward gently to press their lips together. Dean rocked his hips experimentally, increasing his speed as Castiel responded eagerly, pressing back against him. 

Their kiss disintegrated into a series of gentle bites, and they made no effort to correct it as Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him closer. He reached down, wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking in time with Dean's thrusts. 

" _Dean- unh, I-_ " he jerked up coming with a cry as his head fell back against the floor. Dean followed a minute later, grunting Cas' name into his neck. He pressed a kiss to Cas' mouth and rolled to the side, one arm over his chest. 

They lay together for a long time, breathing heavily in the silence that fell around them. It was Dean who moved first, propping himself up on one arm to lean over Cas. 

"You okay?" he asked, tilting down to kiss him again.

"Yes," he breathed, lips twitching up into a smile. He pulled Dean back against him, covering his mouth with his own, lips parting as Dean's tongue slid against them. 

They were back on the couch by the time Castiel head the Impala rumble back into the parking lot. Dean shifted in his sleep, and Cas readjusted his head on Dean's shoulder, making no attempt to move, even when Sam walked through the door. He heard the slightest huff of a laugh and looked up to see Sam shaking his head, a grin spread across his face. 

"It's about time."


End file.
